Cómo manejar una situación de estrés
by Queen-Kirei
Summary: [AU] Sakura sabía que ir a esa estúpida fiesta era una mala idea. Desde el principio.


A/N: Un fic que escribí para otro fandom, pero que creí que podía adaptarse a un AU SasuSaku porque... Por qué no XD. La verdad es que tiene que ser un universo alterno, porque sino el OOC chorrearía por montones y por como están las cosas en el manga, digamos que no tiene cabida alguna jajaja

Disclaimer: Nada reconocible es mío.

* * *

Sakura supo que todo sería un desastre en cuanto puso un pie en aquel lugar.

Una fiesta en casa del inútil de Naruto. ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando cuando aceptó asistir a tan lamentable evento? Repleto de personas que ni siquiera conocía, con cantidades casi obscenas de alcohol transitando y esa estúpida música retumbando por todo el lugar.

Suspiró con desgano, pensando en lo tranquila que podría estar en su apartamento, leyendo un buen libro, adelantando su ensayo de medicina, o...

—Esto se ve muy divertido, Sakura-chan —la dulce voz de Hinata la sacó de sus cavilaciones, mientras la tomaba del brazo y la arrastraba hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos—. Naruto-kun sí que es popular. Se supone que serían unas veinte personas, pero aquí fácilmente hay unas cien.

—Hmp. No creo que sea por él, exactamente —murmuró la estudiante de medicina con irritación, cuando un chillido proveniente de su derecha pareció destrozarle el tímpano.

Ya tenía otra razón para querer largarse de allí cuanto antes.

 _Por supuesto_ que que su rubio amigo no era la atracción principal de la noche, ya que si no había escuchado bien (para su desgracia), el nombre del engreído de Uchiha Sasuke estaba siendo aclamado por su ridículo club de fans.

—¡Sasuke-kun, qué bueno que estés aquí!

—¡Estamos tan feliz de verte!

—¡Kyaaa, Sasuke-sama!

La joven de pelo rosa rodó los ojos, alejándose de todo ese griterío, mientras el payaso ese disfrutaba de toda la atención; allí, rodeado de chicas desesperas dispuestas a todo, con su pose de galán barato y esbozando esa irritante sonrisa de medio lado que la sacaba de sus casillas.

—Oi, Sakura-chan, viniste después de todo —la saludó Naruto alegremente, después de haber dejado de babear por una Hinata que no cabía en su nerviosismo. Sakura sonrió de medio lado. ¿Es que esos dos no podían ser más obvios?—. Kiba e Ino hicieron una apuesta sobre si vendrías o no, así que supongo que en cuanto Ino te vea no se pondrá muy feliz.

—La cerda sabe que odio este tipo de cosas, pero si eso le causa un mal rato, entonces sí vale la pena haber venido —la chica se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Y los demás?

—Pues por allí, los chicos haciendo de anfitriones y... Oh, mira, aquí viene Sasuke-teme —informó el chico mirando por encima del hombro de Sakura—. Llegó hace apenas quince minutos y ya es el centro de atención.

—Pues qué sorpresa, con tanta ofrecida merodeando por ahí.

—¡Sakura-chan, no seas mal hablada! —la reprendió Hinata, aunque con una sonrisa divertida

—Sí, cualquiera diría que estas celosa.

—¿Qué? Cómo puedes siquiera pensar algo así–

—Oi, Naruto —el aludido se acercó a ellos con su actitud impasible de siempre—. No te había visto entre tanta gente, ya iba a... —entonces su mirada se posó en Sakura y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa divertida—. Haruno, no pensé que te vería aquí.

—Adiós —espetó la chica y se dio la vuelta, pues su cuota diaria de aire compartido con el Uchiha ya había sido superada. Obviamente, iba a ser una noche muy larga.

* * *

 _Por qué acepté venir aquí, qué pérdida de tiempo_ , se lamentó unos veinte minutos después, apoyada en la pared y cruzada de brazos, observando al resto de los invitados. Estaba sola, aburrida e irritada. Ya dos idiotas habían tenido la osadía de acercarse a ella para pedir que bailara o se tomara algo, a lo que Sakura los había mandado a volar con una gélida mirada, aunque reteniendo la cerveza ofrecida.

No era muy amiga del alcohol, pero ya que estaba ahí...

—Esta es la última vez que le hago un favor a Hinata. A la próxima, que se acerque sola a Naruto —murmuró, dándole otro sorbo a su vaso. Aunque su tranquilidad no duró mucho, pues un brazo la rodeó por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él. Obviamente no tenía dudas de quién se trataba, pues ningún otro hombre le tenía tan poco aprecio a su vida.

—Aquí estás, al fin te encuentro —la sonrisa arrogante de Sasuke ni siquiera se amedrentó cuando Sakura lo apartó con fuerza—. Eres muy escurridiza, sabes.

—Ya, no me digas que llevas mucho tiempo buscándome — ironizó la chica—. No creo que estés tan preocupado por mí, con todas tus admiradoras besando el suelo por donde pisas.

El Uchiha alzó una ceja, divertido.

—¿Celosa, Sakura? Nunca me has tomado en serio, ni siquiera con los esfuerzos desesperados de Naruto por juntarnos —se apuntó a sí mismo con arrogancia—. Aunque no puedo entender por qué. Eres la única mujer que se va de mi lado, hasta tu grupo de amigas de la Universidad se alegra cuando me ve.

—Eres despreciable. Y encima, estás borracho.

Sasuke se rió.

—Puede ser —la miró de arriba a abajo para ponerla nerviosa como siempre lo intentaba, y si otras veces la chica ni siquiera se inmutaba, esta vez pareció funcionar. Sakura se revolvió incómoda en su lugar, maldiciendo el corto vestido que había escogido para la ocasión—. Deberías mostrar las piernas más seguido.

—Vaya, ahora sí que creo que no me ves como un objeto —ironizó la chica, dándole otro sorbo a su cerveza—. ¿Tienes alguna otra frase barata en tu repertorio?

—No lo necesito cuando algo ya es mío —contestó él, terminando su propia botella.

A Sakura casi se le desencajó la mandíbula ante ese comentario.

—Pero qué mierda te crees–

—Vamos a bailar —la interrumpió, tomándola del brazo para llevarla a la improvisada pista de baile que se había creado—. Justo un lento, Haruno, parece que es tu noche de suerte.

—Uchiha, si no retiras tus manos de mi cintura en estos momentos, _juro_ que te faltarán días para lamentarlo —la joven comenzó a temblar de la rabia. Pero Sasuke, lejos de sentirse amenazado, la estrechó aún más contra su pecho, provocando que la chica lo insultara con palabras bastante coloridas.

Eso solo lo entretuvo más.

—Sakura, ya no tienes que fingir. Bien sabemos que si no quisieras esto, ya me habrías castrado por acercarme tanto a ti —el chico sonrió con suficiencia al ver su expresión de desconcierto—. Y si querías mi atención, no tenías que esforzarte tanto —añadió divertido, observando su atuendo con atención.

—No pensé que llegaría el día en que lograras superarte a ti mismo —Sakura le dirigió una mirada menos desdeñosa de lo que hubiese querido, pero el alcohol o quizás el embriagante aroma que desprendía Sasuke la habían despistado. Qué importaba ya—. Felicidades, has superado todas mis expectativas en cuanto a lo arrogante que podías llegar a ser.

—Me alegra superarme para ti —el Uchiha quiso tantear su suerte al ver que las barreras de la chica estaban inusualmente bajas—. Ojalá que esas expectativas que me tienes se cumplan en todo ámbito —le dijo, prácticamente desnudándola con la mirada y con la sonrisa más descarada de todo su repertorio.

El rostro de Sakura comenzó a confundirse con su pelo.

Por primera vez en toda la noche, se alegró de llevar puestos esos incómodos y carísimos zapatos de tacón, pues iban a tener un buen final en la entrepierna del idiota que tenía enfrente. Aunque pronto se arrepintió, porque una idea mejor surcó su mente.

Envalentonada por el alcohol, claro.

—Pues... lo dudo mucho —con un movimiento inesperado, rodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos, pegando sus cuerpos. Sasuke la miró desconcertado—. Te he visto entrenando con Naruto en tu Universidad y la verdad es que... —hizo un gesto de decepción—. Dejas bastante que desear, no creo que tengas la resistencia necesaria como para seguir mi ritmo.

La expresión del Uchiha pasó de divertida a la indignación total.

—¡M-Me estás jodiendo! —su agarre en las caderas de ella sólo se hizo más fuerte—. Soy un atleta, juego fútbol, basquetbol y cuánto deporte haya, ¿y te atreves a decirme que no tengo resistencia? Te aseguro que podría aguantar más que todos estos idiotas juntos, hasta que _tú_ no pudieras más. ¡Te lo aseguro, Haruno!

—Sí, seguro —le dirigió una sonrisa malévola que al chico pareció exasperarlo y excitarlo a la ve—. Parece que mucho ruido y pocas nueces, Uchiha —añadió al ver que él no reaccionaba—. Me pregunto qué dirían tus fans en estos momentos...

—Joder, eres... —Sasuke intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas para insultarla pero sin que eso le costara un puñetazo y la vida, hasta que de un momento a otro comenzó a reírse suavemente—. Eres la peor, lo sabes, ¿no?

—Soy la mejor, obviamente.

El chico esbozó una sonrisa divertida y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Pero qué voy a hacer contigo...

Sakura alzó una ceja y, tras separarse delicadamente de él, se acercó a su oído.

Probablemente a la mañana siguiente iba a arrepentirse de todo lo sucedido, sumida en la vergüenza y en la rabia, pero por ahora podía dejar que la diversión y las ganas de torturar al Uchiha se apoderaran de ella.

—No sé que tengas tú en mente, pero yo... — prácticamente le ronroneó al oído—. Yo planeo provocarte hasta _cansarme_ —sin más, se apartó de él con rapidez y le lanzó una mirada de suficiencia, antes de perderse entre la multitud. La cabeza le daba vueltas y los tacones la estaban matando, además.

Sasuke permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos, antes de volver en sí.

—No, no, ¡Sakura, no puedes dejarme así! —la siguió casi con desesperación—. No puedes ser tan calienta... ¡Argh, Sakura, vuelve aquí!


End file.
